


Sempre Em Frente

by emeoonbird



Category: Momoland (Band)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Break Up, F/F, Implied Lee Dabin | Yeonwoo/Nancy McDonnie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeoonbird
Summary: Daisy se compara a Pearl e se questiona o motivo de não ter superado Nancy ainda.
Relationships: Yoo Jungahn | Daisy/Nancy McDonnie





	Sempre Em Frente

Era engraçado para Jeong Ahn como conseguia sentir-se conectada com uma personagem de um certo _cartoon_ , assim como era irônico que ver o tal desenho a fizesse pensar na ex de vez em quando.

Nesse exato episódio de Steven Universe que estava vendo, ela não conseguia parar de relembrar os momentos que tivera com Nancy e em como havia achado que seria a única na vida da outra, mesmo que a mais nova fosse do tipo de se desapegar fácil.

Daisy conseguia se ver em Pearl, afinal havia passado por uma situação muito parecida com a da personagem — a diferença é que ela não era uma gem, e que não existiu nenhuma guerra ou filho. O que ocorreu foi uma decisão, uma escolha a qual Jeong Ahn não fazia parte.

E ela achou que tinha aceitado isso numa boa, mesmo com a dor que sentiu no peito no dia do término com Nancy e com as pequenas crises de choro que teve em algumas noites. No entanto não era isso que parecia quando Daisy assistia aquele desenho e percebia o quão similar era seu antigo relacionamento com o que Rose e Pearl tinham.

E assim como a gem, ela havia sido trocada por Yeonwoo, que no caso era _o Greg —_ o "outro" da história. 

E apesar de ter tido um pouco de raiva pela outra, a Yu sabia que a culpa não era dela. Muito menos sua.

Mesmo que tivesse certeza que seu relacionamento com Nancy nunca iria voltar, Jeong Ahn não sabia o porquê era tão difícil simplesmente _seguir em frente._

**Author's Note:**

> sinceramente não shippo nenhum dos dois casais citados, mas vi uma treta no youtube e acabei achando que se encaixavam com o que queria escrever, a


End file.
